


You'll Miss All The Shots (You Don't Take)

by weirdaustralian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdaustralian/pseuds/weirdaustralian
Summary: When Nicole Haught, brilliant soccer prospect from Purgatory shows up at National City University with high expectations, its going to take a lot to put a damper on her high.With freedom from her controlling, conservative parents and a broken heart that finally seems to be healing, it seems like her life is finally coming together nicely.Until Nicole steps into her dorm room and see’s who her roommate is..."Waverly... what are you doing here??"**A Highschool/College AU with some Soccer thrown in (Nothing Supernatural)**





	1. Chapter 1 - A Bumpy Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make this clear from the start. I'm from Australia. I'm not sure how American or Canadian collegiate level schooling goes, I'm just basing it off what I know about Uni's here, how they run and how their accommodation/classes go.
> 
> Also feel free to point out if I use what I'm going to call an Australian-ism, so I can generalise it more. I'm aware that not everyone calls alcohol 'grog' or wears thongs on their feet so let me know if I slip up and forget. 
> 
> Next thing, I was going to base the university at UCLA, but I decided I don’t know enough about it to confidently base it there, so I set it in Supergirl's National City as I’m planning on having some little crossovers from other fandoms. Any suggestion for couples or characters to include, chuck it in the comments and I'll do my best to fit them in. 
> 
> I think that's everything. Lets get into this. (**Unbeta'd**)

_*March 2018 – First Semester of University*_

_*4.56pm*_

 

The first thing Nicole notices walking onto campus, leaving the taxi she caught from the airport behind her, is the sunlight. It coats the paths and reflects though the leaves, a brightness she isn’t used to having grown up in Purgatory. No matter the weather, that town always seemed dim, but here it almost appeared as if the air was glowing with light, the grass beside the path changing colour as it shifted in the breeze. It was a nice change, and an exciting one at that.

 

Grinning all the way over to the big building her cab driver pointed out as the admin block, she took a step inside finally ready for her new adventure away from the controlling hands of her parents.

 

Nicole approaches the front counter, the woman behind it turning at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

Nat, according to her name tags, pushes her glasses up her nose and the loose bits of hair behind her ears, “How are you going? What can I do for you?”

 

Nicole stands up her suitcase and dumps the duffle bag at her feet, leaning against the counter, “um I need directions to my dorm. I'm Nicole Haught. I'm studying Criminology, and playing for the NCU Devils women's under 20s team?”

 

Nat hums and clicks away at the computer hidden behind the desk, “okay.... it looks like your in the Danvers Building. Its about a 5 minute walk from here. Just follow the path outside and when it comes to a fork, take the left. The building is brick. You shouldn't miss it.”

 

She smiles, finishing her little speech. Nicole returns the smile, “Thank you so much for your help. Have a great day"

 

Nicole reshoulders the duffle and makes her way back to the front door, pushing it open using her back, both hands currently still struggling to drag the bags. Nicole looks up to see if Nat will come to her aide, but finds her suddenly deeply interested at whatever is on her computer screen. She sighs and shoves a little harder, finally getting it open and both bags out.

 

Finally walking away from the admin building, Nicole dragged her suitcase behind her, regretting not just letting Rosita help her move, like she offered. They were going to be at the same school after all. She'll remember that for next year.

 

Nicole finally approaches what she assumed was her dorm. Old brick, 3 or 4 floors from what Nicole can tell, and probably an easy 30 years old, the buildings front automatic sliding doors are forced to stay open using two pieces of timber jammed on either side. Nicole took one step in, inhaled and the excitement flitted right back into her body, initially dimmed by the rundown look of the building. Old timber lined the floors and couches that didn’t match a single other in the room filled most of the empty spaces near the fading white walls, which were covered in notice boards and activity flyers.

 

Nicole took it all in and excitedly approached the man at the front counter. A slight nod, a grunted "name and major?" and a room key was all she got from the seemingly tired and grumpy floor attendant before she got sent on her way up to the second floor.

 

The elevator groaned under the weight of Nicole's bags as well as three boxes one kid shoved on the floor beside her before hitting the third floor button and sprinting off towards a stairwell Nicole barely caught a glimpse of before the doors slipped shut. The creaking and groaning continued for a few seconds before the elevator shuddered to a stop, the doors sliding open to reveal faded red carpets and cracked yellow walls. The room doors were a startling baby blue, not at all matching the rest of the floor or the lobby’s decor or colour scheme.

 

Nicole glanced down at her keys.

 

"Room 2021," she  muttered before turning right down the hallway in search of her room. Walking along the hall until she finds her room, she observes the few people chatting away in the open doorways. She recognizes one girl from state competitions, Maggie Sawyer, a fellow midfielder, and gives her wave, receiving a tight smile in return. She finally gets to the door with the gold 21 glued to it and goes to put her keys in, just to find it already slightly ajar.

 

Frowning, Nicole pushes forward and realises it was open because there's already someone inside. She see's one bed, the one furthest from the door, already made up, the bags on the bed already unpacked, so she throws her gear near the unoccupied bed, pushed into the corner right near the door, her eyes searching for the roommate that seemingly has arrived before her.

 

The sound of water running brings her attention to the closed door, and what must be the little ensuite that is behind the wall that the already made bed is pushed against. The door swings open, almost knocking into the foot of the bedframe and the other occupant of the room walks out.

 

Nicole looks over, making eye contact. As soon as she realises the who woman standing in front of her is, the breath is knocked straight out of her.

 

Nicole struggles to get the next words out, "W-Waverly.... W-What are you doing here."

 

Waverly seems just as shocked, but seemingly unfazed, "I guess I could ask the same. Should've known that the initials NH on the roommate forms I got were too close to not be you."

 

Nicole scowls at the floor, kicking herself for not even bothering to check those forms, half assuming she would just get roomed with one of her new teammates.

 

Nicole looks back up to see Waverly still looking at her. Nicole rubs the back of her neck, backing up towards the bed that’s supposed to be hers, "look I can switch if-"

 

"I don’t want to switch," Waverly quickly cuts in, "I mean, that's if you don’t want to," she adds, getting nervous.

 

"I mean, its not like it would be the worst thing ever right...," Nicole says mostly to the floor, staring at her feet.

 

Bed springs creak as Waverly sits on her bed, "...right."

 

Nicole finally looks up and notices that Waverly is also avoiding her eyes.

 

Nicole looks down again, clearing her throat, "... And like... what happened between us... that was a while ago... so..."

 

Nicole is sure she hears Waverly mutter something like, "it was like 5 and a half months but sure, a while ago," but quickly pipes up louder, "sure, yeah I guess... we we're friends before 'us' was a thing.”

\----------

_*May 2017*_

 

_*3.35pm*_

 

“Hey bestie!!” Waverly yells, running towards Nicole, who was currently standing just outside the soccer fields changing rooms, chatting with some of her team mates after finishing a game. It was an easy win in Nicole’s eyes, but a game’s a game.

 

Waverly swings her arms over Nicole’s shoulders and wraps them around her neck loosely, leaning into her ear, “you played amazing, as always.” Nicole feels the blush creep into her neck and face. Looking down, she smiles at the floor, Waverly quickly untangling herself from Nicole and settling for standing with just an arm hooked in hers. Nicole quickly mumbles some goodbyes to her team mates and lets Waverly pull her away.

 

“You know you don’t have to come to every single one of these, especially the ones I can tell you before the game we’ll win?” Waverly just chuckles, pulling Nicole to a stop just a few meters from the carpark, Waverly’s bright red Jeep Wrangler a few rows over.

 

“You know that’s not why I watch,” Waverly smirks before spinning on the ball of her foot, ‘race ya!’ yelled into the wind, running off ahead and quickly reaching the Jeep.

 

Nicole looks up slightly shocked, still standing where Waverly left her. Why else would Waverly be watching? Nicole pushes that though to the back of her head for a moment, finally reaching the car Waverly has already jumped inside. She throws her gear bag in the backseat climbing into the front beside Waverly, “Where to today?? Shorty’s??”

 

Waverly starts up the Jeep with a rumble, looking over and Nicole and smiling, “that was exactly the plan. Its almost like you can read my mind.”

 

Nicole smirks, plugging her phone into the aux cord, “Well to be fair, we go there every Friday after a game.”

 

Waverly just laughs and starts to back the car up, windows down and, thanks to Nicole, The Killers’, [‘When You Were Young’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-ip02FknUo) is blasting through the speakers.

 

Setting down the road towards Shorty’s, the wind pushing in through the window flicks Waverly’s long hair around and she sings along with a smile on her face,

 

‘ _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, But he talks like a gentlemen,’_

 

Nicole cant help but smile, seeing the sunlight stream in through the window, hitting Waverly’s hair and face, bringing the inside of the car to life.

 

She joins in, laughing and nodding along to the song.

 

Waverly looks over, massive grin on her face, grabs Nicole’s hand and starts using it as a microphone,

 

_‘Like you imagined, When you were younggggggg’_

 

\----------

Waverly stands suddenly, bringing Nicole’s attention back into the room. She shakes her head to try and rid herself of the memories and looks over to Waverly, who’s now shoving her phone and wallet into the back pocket of her high waisted jeans.

 

“I’m gonna go check out the campus… I guess I’ll be back later.”

 

Nicole nods, watching Waverly walk out of the room, keys in hand, knowing that Waverly had been on three campus tours before enrolling. Waverly just wanted an escape. An escape from her. Groaning, Nicole flops back into her bed, head hitting her bag.

 

Rubbing the back of her head, she sits up and grumbles before throwing her bag at the floor.

 

She’s not sure if she should be unpacking or not. They did just agree neither of them wanted to move out but Waverly’s reaction to Nicole being her roommate wasn’t exactly fantastic.

 

Nicole stares at the duffle on the floor before deciding to just unpack it.

 

Carefully pulling out of all her soccer gear, Nicole puts it in the top drawer of the little dresser opposite her bed. Nicole left her boots and sneakers underneath her bed before moving onto the rest of her things, quickly making her way through finding it all a home, her only soccer ball rolling across the floor and finding its place underneath the desk that must be hers. The suitcase barely fit under her bed but she made it work.

 

Nicole fell down on the bed again, this time not hitting her head on a massive bag and quickly drifted off into sleep.

 

\----------

_*7.39pm*_

 

Waverly approaches her dorm room door with the full intention to ignore Nicole when she got inside. She didn’t want to be rude, not really, but she needs time to deal with the fact that it’s Nicole Haught that’s now her roommate.

 

She pushes open the door, expecting to find Nicole floating around, doing her usual 6pm exercise regime or just not there at all, avoiding Waverly like she’d just done.

 

What she didn’t expected to find is Nicole passed out on her bare mattress. Waverly sighs at the soccer player, uncomfortably positioned with half of her body on the bed, but a leg and arm hanging off the side, inches from falling off completely.

 

Waverly cant help it, she rolls Nicole over onto her side, back onto the bed, Nicole barely even missing a snore. Waverly grabs a blanket from her bed, putting it over Nicole as well, before quickly walking over to her side of the room and getting ready for bed herself.

 

This was going to be a hell of a year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how y’all are feeling about this. Its been a hot minute since I’ve written anything for myself that was longer then 240 characters lol. School very much ruined creative writing for me for a while but I feel good about this plot and the general direction of it, something I haven't been able to say in a very long time, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. 
> 
> (I'll be aiming for weekly updates. We'll see how long that lasts)
> 
> Shout at me in the comments or find me on twitter @weirdaustralian.


	2. Chapter 2 - Better get to Runnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get my head around the American School Term system, but I really couldn’t. So in Australia, the school year is from February to November with a holidays in April, June/July and September just for anyone that doesn’t know. Also winter is June/July/August and Summer is November/December/January
> 
> Alright here's chapter 2. Here we go. 
> 
> (*Un-Beta’d*)

* _9.28am*_

There's an ache in Nicole’s back, something she cant quite place. Her bed is usually so much more comfortable then this.

Groaning, Nicole rolls onto her side. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, the rest of the room suddenly becomes clearer, that she realises where she is.

Flipping back onto her back and bolting upright, she looks over to Waverly’s bed, finding it empty, but definitely slept in.

‘Good,’ Nicole thinks, ‘At least she's not completely avoiding me.’

Groaning again, Nicole swings her legs off the bed and digs her toes into the carpet. Quickly standing, she stretches out, joints cracking from the position she fell asleep in.

Nicole looks down, frowning at the blanket she knows she didn't put on her bed. Looking over to Waverly's, she counts hers.

“One... Two... No bonus blanket...” Nicole mumbles.

She picks up the one on her bed again, quickly realising that it must be Waverly’s bonus blanket. And Waverly must've given it to her.

Folding it and placing it back on Waverly’s bed neatly, Nicole then makes her way over the little window above the two desks. Sunlight streams in the window, and she can see students milling around in the grassed areas. No Waverly though... not that she was looking.

Nicole sighs and takes a couple steps back from the window, seeing the time on the little alarm clock Waverly set up on her side of the room.

_9.33am._

Nicole pulls her laptop off her desk, casting one last look at Waverly’s bed before opening the laptop to triple check when her team orientation is today.

_Team orientation- 11.30am, Field 3, Bring full kit._

“Enough time to shower and wander around hopelessly looking for the fields I guess,” Nicole sighs out to the empty room.

\----------

* _11.18am*_

Nicole finally finds field 3, seeing a couple girls already standing there.

They all turn at the sound of approaching feet.

None other then Wynonna Earp, turns, eyes widening at the sight of Nicole.

“Haught!! No way. Didn't realise you decided to come to NCU.”

She walks over to met Nicole and brings her into a bear hug.

“Hey Wynonna,” Nicole chokes out, “and I'm pretty sure I told you at the Soccer camp this summer.”

Wynonna scoffs, “Whatever. Its good to see you buddy. Let me introduce you to some of the other girls,” Wynonna said, messing up her hair and pulling her over to the group of people.

Wynonna approaches, voicing her question, “Want me to introduce y’all or you wanna do it?”

Nicole quickly pipes up, “um I'll just jump in real quick. Nicole Haught, midfielder. I used to play with Wynonna back at Purgatory High. We also played some state games together.”

The two girls there nod at that. One of the girls steps up to Nicole, the one from the dorms yesterday.

“Maggie Sawyer, midfielder, but you already knew that,” she said, shaking her hand with a smirk.

Another girl steps up to her, short brown hair framing her face, “ I'm Alex Danvers, striker.”

Something clicks in Nicole’s head, “Danvers as in...”

“Yeah the Danvers your building is named after. Maggie’s roomed there too. My parents run the science program here and have been the head of research for about 20 years. They got that dorm building named after them like 5 years ago.”

Nicole smiles, seemingly impressed, “That's actually very cool. What are you studying?”

“Physics. Its different from their field but close enough that ill end up with my mother as my professor at some point.”

Nicole laughs “That's slightly less cool.”

Alex nods in agreement, smile on her face, as two blondes walk over to join them.

“What have we got here? A freshman. AND she's a redhead. Oh my, you're exactly my type,” the girl reaches her hand over, Nicole taking it hesitantly.

“I'm Sara Lance, aka the best striker to ever to bless this team.”

The other blonde, who came over with Sara, elbows her in the ribs, making Sara wince and walk off towards the other girls pouting, “Ignore her. She's an idiot,” the girl offers her hand, “Ava Sharpe. I'm the goalkeeper of this fine team and unfortunately, I'm dating that one.”

Ava points over her shoulder at Sara, who's now attempting to balance on a ball with only one foot.

Nicole chuckles when Sara fails, almost falling on her ass. Running back over to them, frown on her face, Nicole introduces herself, “well I'm Nicole, I'm a midfielder. Nice to meet you guys.”

Sara chucks Nicole another wink, Ava smacking her arm in return. Sara cuddles into Ava's side, giving her a quick kiss.

Nicole smiles at the exchange, finding it quite adorable but it was getting hard to ignore the ache in her chest.

As the time ticks closer to 11.30, a few more introductions are made and Nicole's met almost everyone when she see's someone approaching a couple of fields over.

It takes a minute for her to get closer, but it soon becomes clear that it's her best friend.

Wynonna notices at the same time she does, deciding to make a scene, “Ahhhh Rosita,” Wynonna sighs dramatically, “I see you're here to give me a run for my defending positon again like the good ol' days.”

Rosita, finally with the group, replies with a massive grin “Oh you know I am. And its not like there's four defending spots.”

Wynonna wags her finger at her, “But you see, we both like the left wing,” Wynonna falls to the ground at Rosita’s feet, dramatically clutching her chest, “THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!!”

Everyone watches the exchange with amused expressions. Rosita decides to ignore Wynonna and just introduce herself to the group.

“I’m Rosita Bustillos. As you probably already guessed from this dramatic display, I'm a defender like this loser at my feet.”

Wynonna grins, jumping to her feet to defend her honour.

“Hey it's not my fault. I’m literally a drama student.”

Everyone chuckles at that, shaking their heads at the girl.

“Oh hey, Nedley’s here,” one of the girls, Stephanie Nicole thinks, points out.

Nicole looks over her shoulder and see’s the man she’s only met once.

Carrying two ball bags and some cones, the gruff looking man approaches.

He drops the items at the groups feet, “I'd expect you all introduced yourself at this point. If not, now’s your chance.”

Everyone stays silent and Nedley nods, “Alright you should already know this but I'm Randy Nedley. You'll either call me Coach or Coach Nedley. Nothing else.  Got it?”

The group nods. A couple of people, including Nicole, mumble out a ‘Yes Coach'.

Nedley claps his hands together, “Alright then, lets begin. Start with some warm-ups. About 5 laps around the pitch should do it.”

The team groans but set off, running together as a team.

\----------

_*8.24am, same day*_

Waverly wakes up to the sun in her eyes, the little window about the bed carrying the rays of sunshine directly onto her side of the room.

Nicole, still passed out, is curled in a ball around Waverly’s blanket.

Waverly lets herself smile at that, noticing Nicole's messy red hair is falling over her face, moving every time she exhales.

Waverly looks away, shaking the thought from her head. Picking up her phone she see's five messages and two missed call from her sister.

Sighing, she calls Wynonna back.

It rings twice.

“Oh so now you'll make time for me,” Wynonna jumps in immediately.

Waverly scoffs, “You called me at 5am Wyn. No one is up that early except for you when you go one your runs.”

Waverly, ignoring Wynonna's rant about exercise, looks over at Nicole, making sure she hasn't woken her. Nicole just snores lightly in return. Satisfied, she turns her attention back to Wynonna.

“-and in my defence, everyone should probably be as active as me,” Wynonna continues, “Anyway not why I called. Come out to breakfast with me. I haven't seen you forever.”

Waverly immediately started picking up clothes to put on, “I can be there in 20. Where were you thinking?”

“There's a little coffee shop near your building. Just go right when you leave and you should be able to find it no worries,” Wynonna explains.

“Okay see you then.”

Waverly hangs up, looking over at Nicole again, who's still fast asleep.

Waverly quickly changes, making her way over to the door, casting one last look at Nicole before gently shutting the door behind her.

\--------

_*8.46am*_

Walking up to the little store, Waverly notices Wynonna leaning against the flyer filed window.

Pushing away from them at the sight of Waverly, the older sister makes her way over and pulls Waverly into a tight hug.

“God damn, I missed you so much,” Wynonna mumbles into her hair.

“Hey Wynonna. I missed you too.”

They separate but Wynonna grabs Waverly's hand, holding on tight and leading them into the store.

Ordering their coffee, they find themselves sitting on a couch, old and rough but surprisingly very comfy, nestled in the corner. There's people everywhere considering the time of the morning.

Wynonna, clutching her mug in her hands, knees pulled into her chest, looks over at Waverly.

“Nicole seemed down all summer at the camp. You know anything about that? I know it was hard at home with me leaving and you mentioned that you two had gotten close after I left.”

\----------

_*March 2017 – start of senior year of highschool*_

Windows down, the radio playing some random top 40 song, Waverly rolls up into school in her jeep, quickly finding her usual car spot to pull into.

“Another year… and thankfully the last,” Waverly breathes out.

She deeply sighs, grabbing her bag off the passenger seat where her sister usually sits, Waverly hops out of the car, her white high tops hitting the hot tarmac.

People are running around everywhere, the occasional scream when someone spots their friend that they haven’t seen all summer.

Making her way over to her morning hang out spot, Waverly notices Carmilla and Laura pulling up together in Carmilla’s [Matt Black 1984 Pontiac Firebird](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=zc0t30Dl&id=B06940F2D3096BB94424F65B43695AAA7F126A4E&thid=OIP.zc0t30DlWHpugGaccrXiyAHaFj&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.2040-cars.com%2F_content%2Fcars%2Fimages%2F60%2F521260%2F020.jpg&exph=375&expw=500&q=1984+Pontiac+Firebird+Black&simid=607996170073083154&selectedindex=1&cbir=sbi&ajaxhist=0).

Smiling, she makes her way over to the car, the sun reflecting off the surface and into her eyes.

Laura jumps out and runs at her. Waverly hears Carmilla grumble about respecting the car.

“OMG Waverly! It’s been so long!”

She pulls Laura into a hug. Waverly laughs, pulling away as Carmilla walks, over snaking her hand around Laura’s waist and leaning into her.

“Hey its not my fault you were off in New York with the newspaper internship,” Waverly says, poking Laura in the arm and then pinching Carmilla’s cheek.

Carmilla groans, “I really wish you wouldn’t do that. And also I’ve been here all summer. You could’ve hung out with me.”

“I did try actually, but someone,” she looks pointedly at Laura, “constantly had you on the phone so I could never reach you.”

Carmilla scoffs, “Okay you win this one.”

“Alright guys lets head to class. You both have bio first period right??”

Carmilla checks her phone, “Yeah. Usual spot for lunch?”

Waverly nods, shielding her eyes from the sun, “Perfect. See you guys after English.”

Laura and Carmilla walk away towards the science building, leaving Waverly to make her way over to the main entrance.

Suddenly hit with the smell of floor polish and teenage boy, Waverly is welcomed back into the main halls of her high school. Sighing she walks off towards her first class, weaving her way through all the students lurking by their lockers.

Rounding a corner quickly, almost at her first class, she bowls someone over.

Gasping, she quickly leans down to check if the person is okay.

“Nicole??....”

“….Waverly…. god damn you did always know how to make an entrance.”

Groaning, she sits up and lets Waverly pull her up so she’s standing.

“Give me a hug you loser,” Waverly pulls her in.

Nicole returns the hug, sinking into her touch.

Pulling away, Waverly starts to walk down the hall, expecting her to follow.

“So how was season pre training without my annoying sister.”

Nicole chuckles, running to catch up, “I actually miss her a lot to be honest. We all still laugh a lot, but Wynonna always had perfect timing. It’s just not the same without her.”

“Yeah I get that, she left last week and the house has been really quiet without her around.”

Nicole frowns, “Well hey, let me know if you want to go see her for a weekend. We can go together.”

She flashes Nicole that bright smile, “That’s a fantastic idea Nicole. I’ll definitely take you up on it. Alright I gotta go now. I’ll see you around, right?”

“For sure. I’ll talk to you later.”

Nicole watches her walk away, opening a classroom door and walking out of sight. Turning, she heads back towards her class, the opposite direction of where she just walked to talk with Waverly. Worth walking a bit further to talk to Waverly.

She doesn’t notice Waverly stick her head back out the door to see where their teacher is. Seeing Nicole walking back the way they came, she smiles widely and ducks back into the classroom, forgetting what she originally was looking for.

“What’s up with you? Did you find the teacher?”

Rosita is staring curiously at her from the second row.

Waverly, now smiling at the floor, heads back over to her seat next to Rosita, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Shrugging, Rosita lets it go.

The door slamming closed brings the classes attention to the teacher at the front of the class.

“Alright sorry I’m late. Let’s get to it shall we.”

\----------

Wynonna looks up seeing the pained look on Waverly's face, “ Hey, what’s wrong.”

Waverly looks up and almost cracks seeing Wynonna's loving expression. She almost tells her everything.

About Nicole, about what happened, about how she's now roomed with her with no escape.

But....

“Its nothing.... I’ve just missed you is all.”

They continue talking, time seeming to disappear until Wynonna groans and sits up.

“Alright babygirl, I gotta go get my gear and head over to training. The froshies think it’s just an orientation, but Nedley is gonna put those girls through it.”

Waverly nods, standing and pulling  Wynonna into a tight hug. Wynonna returns it, pulling away and makes her way over to the door.

Waverly watches her leave, not knowing if she needs to tell Wynonna everything.

If she tells Wynonna, she’ll beat the shit out of Nicole, thinking it was her fault, even if may have not been.

If she doesn’t, Wynonna will keep asking questions.

There’s really not a good option.

She slumps back into the seat, closing her eyes and wishing for all her issues to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style is   
> -write something  
> -read it back to make sure it makes semi sense   
> -proceed to mock it like it was a script for a bad rom com.
> 
> Eg. *clears throat* *cue dramatic telenovela music* “sHe CasT onE LasT GlaCe oVer HeR SHoulDer At NicOle."
> 
> And end scene. See you next chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Shout at me in the comments or find me on twitter @weirdaustralian.


End file.
